


Basketcase

by Cinnamonacid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Corruption, Death, Drinking, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Manipulation, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Murder, Religious Guilt, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonacid/pseuds/Cinnamonacid
Summary: After being sacrificed by a group of cultists, you’re forced to spend the rest of your days living in a painful new reality.That is, until you meet him. And things aren’t so painful anymore.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader, Quentin Smith/Reader
Kudos: 11





	1. First Encounter

God, I hate this place. 

Was the first thought that crossed your mind as you spawned into the trial. Wind blew against your body harshly, nipping at the revealed skin on your arms, face, neck, and patches on your legs where your tights had been torn. Your tattered sneakers crunched against the snow lightly as you began to make your way around, searching for a generator, survivor, and hopefully not a killer. 

As you rubbed your arms, your skirt fluttered slightly in the breeze, making you shudder. Thankfully, the entity was merciful enough to take you in your clothes, rather than what you died in. But unfortunately, the last thing you wore before you were stripped and killed was your school uniform. 

It was embarrassing and uncomfortable, but you got used to it. Still, it made cold places like this almost unbearable to stay in. 

Spotting a generator, you slowly walked over to it, kneeling and getting to work. The faster you got these generators done, the faster you could get out of this freezing hell hole. 

You pushed two wires together, causing a little spark and the machine to slowly start up. Raising your hand, you pulled a lever, and then brought it inside the contraption and twisted a gear. You continued the cycle until the generator was halfway completed. 

And then you heard a scream, not too far away from you. The trial barely even started and someone was already hurt? You could tell this was going to be painful. 

Right when you were about to finish the gen, in came Meg, running right past you, braids jumping with each stride. Her hand was over her side, blood seeping through her fingers from the deep gash. 

From what you could see, it was a knife wound. That shortened the list of possible killers you had to face. You prayed it wasn’t The Shape. He was such a pain to run from, especially in small spaces. 

Feeling your heart pick up, you jogged away from the generator, hiding behind a snow-coated boulder. You heard some panting, accompanied by quick, heavy footsteps. The footsteps stopped at your generator, and you heard it getting kicked at. 

Letting your curiosity get the best of you, you peeked out from the rock, looking to see who the killer was. Their back was turned to you, a gray hoodie over their head. They had an athletic masculine build, and wore a black leather jacket with a grey sweatshirt underneath, and camouflage-patterned pants. In the killer’s gloved hand was a blood-soaked knife and you winced at how sharp it looked.

He turned to the side, letting you get a glimpse of his mask, and then you knew. He was one of the Legion. 

Despite being put through numerous trials, you only went against one other member in the Legion. And that was Susie. 

You played against her twice, she spared you once, and you weren’t so lucky the second time. You still wondered why she spared you. You were the last one alive, downed on the ground, she could’ve easily won. Maybe it was because you were around the same age when you were taken, maybe there was some sort of bond there, you didn’t know. 

Once he walked off, you decided to go leave and find another generator to work on. The previous one was already messed up enough, it would just be a waste of time and risk to go back to. So, you went over to a generator Dwight and Min were finishing up. 

Once it was completed, a shrill shriek cut into the air. Meg had been hooked. 

“I’ll go get her. You guys find a gen to work on.” Min told you. Dwight nodded, pushing up his glasses onto the bridge of his nose, and you both turned away, going to search for another generator. 

You were a quarter of the way through with repairs when you saw a look of horror cross Dwight’s features, watching as he stood from the generator, and began to run away. Suddenly, the blade slammed into the machine, next to your head, making you jump. 

You spun around, now seeing the killer right in front of you, towering over you. You froze in place, while the killer struggled to get his knife out of the machine. 

You couldn’t help but stare at the mask before you. It had a big toothy grin, blood smeared over it, and he was close. Too close. He reeked of blood, winter pine, and a faint dabble of...cologne? 

There was something about him that had you hypnotized. Something that made you stand in place and study his features closely. Like the skull tattoo engraved on his neck. 

“(Y/n)! (Y/n)!” Dwight called out, pulling you out of your daze and making you realize that he just freed himself. 

He sliced at you, and you barely dodged him, almost tripping over yourself as you ran away. He chased after, right on your tail. The Legion managed to graze your leg, causing you to cry out, blood now cascading down and turning your stained white stockings crimson.

Limping, you managed to keep ahead of him, weaving through multiple structures and evading his attacks. You reached a pallet, using all your strength to knock it down right onto his head, stunning him. 

He let out a frustrated grunt, and it seemed you made him mad. Getting farther away from him, you slowed down slightly, looking over your shoulder to see him still following after. With a few moments to spare, you wrapped up the wound on your leg, before continuing to run off. 

He was catching up again, following right after you. You vaulted a window and tried to continue moving, but as you did, you heard a small tear of the fabric. 

“Oh no, no, no, no. Come on!” You muttered under your breath, seeing that the hem of your skirt was now stuck on a nail in the wood. 

This didn’t happen often, but when it did, it would always be right when you were about to escape, leaving you angry and upset. 

You had a horrible temper, and being trapped in a dimension like this for eternity did not help it in the slightest. You had beaten up a few generators in the past, and gotten killed a couple of times for giving some attitude to the killers. But, you managed to learn your place, like you always did. 

You freed yourself, some threads tearing off slightly. You tried to continue running, but it was too late. The next thing you knew, the blade was rammed into your back and pulled out of you, a boot pinning you to the ground. 

Looking over your shoulder, you spotted the Legion standing above you smugly, his mask staring right back at you. And you couldn’t contain yourself for what happened next. 

“Damn it, that’s bullshit! I was right about to get away and- this isn’t fair!” You pounded your fists against the snowy ground, similarly to how a child would when they were throwing a tantrum. “C’mon, help me out here, the least you could do is give me a head start.” 

You heard him snicker from behind his mask, the pressure of his boot lightening a little. He tilted his head, seeming intrigued by your little outburst. For a moment, you thought he was even considering it. 

“Ten seconds.” His voice was rough and low. 

“Twenty.” You bargained, bewildered that you were actually making a deal with this killer, as if you were at an auction or something. 

“Fifteen.” 

“Deal.” You agreed, and with that, he lifted his boot, letting you recover and get to your feet. 

You ran off, looking over your shoulder to see if he was following after you. One moment he was there, the next he was gone. You felt panic wash over you as you realized what was happening. 

He was following you. Sure, he may have let you get ahead, but not that far. Not far enough for you to escape, that is. He was just playing with you, just so he could down you and kill you again, the sadistic bastard. 

Knowing you were screwed either way, you went to the lodge and hid in a locker besides some skis, waiting for him to arrive. And just as you expected, you heard his footsteps following after tracking right up to you. 

Before he could touch the locker, you flung the door open, accidentally smacking him right in the face. “Oops.” 

“You bitch!” He swore, now furious and chasing after you even faster. He caught up to you quickly, slicing your back open and making you fall to the ground. 

Putting you onto his shoulder, he carried you over to the hook, hoisting you up onto it. You screamed as the metal pierced through your shoulder. No matter how many times you thought you would get used to it, you never did. The pain was always the same, excruciating and horrible. 

“P-rick.” Was all you could get out, giving him a rough kick. He turned back to you for a moment, but then walked off. 

Normally, you would never have it in you to say something like that to someone like him, but the entity’s realm changed you a lot. Especially considering your parents were no longer around to force you into the quiet, submissive girl you used to be. You were starting to come out of your shell, and that was one of the few good things about this place. 

Just minutes later, you heard other screams, and it seemed that no one was coming to get you. You must’ve really stirred something in him.

Right as the entity’s claws began to grab at you, you watched as the Legion walked back over, fresh blood splattered all over his clothes. It seemed like he was going to just sit there and watch you die. You watched helplessly as Meg was lifted into the entity’s dark void, knowing that your end was nearing soon. 

“See you around, babe. It was fun.” He gave you a little wave, and you resisted the urge to flip him off. The entity overpowered you, the claws stabbing into your body, and everything went black.


	2. Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resting with the others by the campfire, you think back to your life was like before you got here, and what caused you to get taken to the entity’s realm in the first place.

You watched as the fog lifted around you, letting out an exhausted sigh. The previous trial seemed like your last for the time being, giving you some time to rest around the campfire with the other survivors. 

You trudged over to a log, dragging your feet, and sitting down in front of it, resting your face on your knees. The bark scratched against your back slightly as you leaned against it, but it was something that grew comforting for you, knowing that it meant you could rest. Your injuries had all healed, only some slight tingles of pain from where you had been stabbed and where the entity grabbed you. 

You had grown used to dying, and at this point, it only served as an inconvenience. Getting killed by the entity was probably one of the more merciful ways to gp, compared to getting stabbed, eaten, cut up, and many other ends you had to face. 

“Rough trial?” One of the survivors sitting across from you, Adam, asked. 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” You smirked at him, leaning back slightly and banging your knees together with boredom. 

Despite having a very antisocial attitude, you got along with most of the survivors. Well, the ones you talked with, at least. You usually spent most of your time with those who were relatively near your age. Quentin, Steve, Nancy, and Claudette who was always really nice. She helped you a lot when you first got here, and so did Quentin.

You also got along with some of the older guys, like Ace who was kind of like the fun uncle type, and Ash and Bill always had great stories. Ash’s fight against evil spirits and deadites, and Bill’s were about the hardships and persistence during his service in Vietnam always seemed to entertain you. 

But right now, there wasn’t anyone there who you could talk with, so, you let your gaze fall to the forest in front of you as your mind wandered. That same killer from before still plagued your thoughts. The Legion. 

They were a relatively new group, joining along with a survivor not too long ago. Even though you only went against Susie, (and now another member) you had heard rumors about how aggressive and rude they could be. Some even scared them. You knew their names were Susie, Joey, Frank, and Julie, but you didn’t have any faces you could match them to.

Still, you didn’t know why that thought of him was glued to your mind, maybe you were attracted to him or something. You always did have a thing for guys that could kill you. That’s what got you here in the first place. 

It all started during your senior year of Highschool. Your parents were extremely religious, forcing you to go to a private school to learn, and making you read scripture every night. Ever since you were a kid, you felt that religion wasn’t for you, but you knew if you said anything about it, you’d probably be disowned. In fact, if you did the smallest thing they deemed unholy, your Father would beat you for it. Most of your life had been boring, bleak, and bland until you met him. 

Damien Finch. He was a dropout, about a year older than you. Black hair, hellishly handsome smile, leather punk clothes, everything about him smelled like trouble, and it enticed you even more. So, you decided, now that you were eighteen, you were old enough to make your own choices. And the first choice you ever made for yourself was to hang out with him. It was a mistake. It was the worst mistake you ever made. 

You hung out a few times, doing stupid shit like smoking, vandalizing stuff, and lighting things on fire. For once, you finally felt like an actual teenager. Making stupid decisions and knowing you’ll learn from them later. It felt like you belonged. 

The third time you were together, he kissed you. And man, was it intense. You had never kissed anyone until him, and he made you feel so many things, but most importantly, he made you feel wanted. Guys never wanted you before. No one did. 

That was the last good thing you ever felt before your death. The last time you hung out with Damien, he drugged and kidnapped you. When you awoke, you were tied up and gagged to the floor, stripped down to nothing but your undergarments. Damien and a few other men were there, standing above you in robes. 

The rest that happened was all a little fuzzy, probably since your brain was trying to keep the trauma pushed back. They carved into your chest and legs, muttering awful things to you, while you cried and begged for them to stop. Then, they began to chant something, walking over and slitting your throat. Never had you fought so hard, screaming until you couldn’t, kicking and struggling under the bonds until your skin was raw. As you bled out, the fog came over you slowly, taking you away from this miserable death. 

It took you a while to get over your death and finally accept what was happening. You were so hysterical, so sad, so angry, it was horrible. You even tried running away, and the others had to stop you a few times, David even had to hold you down at one point.

You subconsciously ran your finger over your collarbone, feeling what was left of the carvings Damien gave you. The entity healed most of it up, except for two marks, one on your chest and the other on your thigh. On your collarbone was some cultish marking which you supposed was for the entity, and on your thigh was the initials of the men who all did this to you, D.M.N.S.

You supposed it was the entity’s little way of fucking with you as if putting you through these trials wasn’t already enough. Still, sometimes it would hurt. Sometimes you would still feel a little vengeful, wanting to make those men hurt the way they made you hurt, thinking about what you’d do to them. Other times, you would wonder where you would be in your life if you didn’t make that stupid decision of hanging out with Damien. Would you be free? You hoped so. 

The sound of survivors joining the fire and conversations growing more animated managed to pull you out of your thoughts. It seemed that the others had just finished up their trials as well. 

Quentin took a seat beside you, giving you a tired grin. “Everything okay?” 

“I’m fine, I just got a little lost in thought.” You smiled back at him. Out of everyone here, you were probably the closest to Quentin. He was easy to talk to and pretty funny. He was also very comforting, letting you fall asleep on him when you were bored or tired. 

And you were pretty sure he liked you. As in like-liked you. He was always so kind, and the way he looked at you...but you didn’t like him like that. As much as you wanted to, you couldn’t like him back. You could only see him as a friend, and it sucked. But despite this, it was nice to still have some sort of close connection with someone out in this isolating realm. 

You watched as David pulled out a flask from his back pocket, holding it up in the air. “Look what I found.”

He took a sip, grinning as he sat back. “Seems like that wanker entity’s good for somethin eh?”

He passed the flask around, some drinking, some not. Min, who was seated beside you, took a long drink, before offering it to you. You gazed at it hesitantly, raising a hand to it. “Oh, I don’t know if I should.” 

“Okay, no one’s going to force you, but it’s not like we’re leaving anytime soon. One of the good things about being trapped in another dimension for eternity is that you can make mistakes and learn from them. You have all the time to do, well, whatever.” Her words made you stop and think. And you realized, she was right. 

“Screw it.” You shrugged, taking a sip, coughing slightly at the bitterness of the whiskey. It burned your throat but in a good way. Some of the other survivors cheered you on, hooting and laughing. Wiping your mouth, you offered some to Quentin, but he just shook his head. 

After some time passed, most of the survivors were gone again, except for a few scattered around the campfire. That just left you, Quentin, and the flask which was now only in your hands. 

Man, David must’ve hit the jackpot, because the flask felt like it was bottomless. You had taken quite a few more sips, growing used to the taste of the whiskey, and the nice burn it gave your throat. You never rally drank up until now, but it felt nice to have your nerves and emotions numbed by the alcohol. 

“You sure you want to keep drinking that?” Quentin questioned nervously, noticing how tipsy you were getting. 

“Oh, Quentin, you’re so cute. I’ll be fine.” You flicked his nose, letting out some drunk giggles. 

The time between trials would either be too short or painfully long. Right now, it was really long. You rested your chin on your hand, gazing out at the forest once again. 

It was dark, too dark to see if anything was behind the bushes and trees that were densely close together, as if screaming, “do not enter.” And you knew not to since most survivors said it was killer territory. But in your drunken state of mind, your curiosity peaked, and you couldn’t help but wonder what was back there.

Then, you remembered Min’s words from earlier. And you knew you had to go. So, when no one was looking, you crept out to the woods. You stood at the boundaries, looking through them hesitantly, you still couldn’t make anything out. 

Right when you were about to step out of the boundaries, and into the woods, Quentin was there to stop you. “(Y/n)? What are you doing out here?” 

“Nothing, I just want to see what it looks like inside.” You murmured, not moving your eyes from the woods. 

“You know you can’t do that. The killers are in there.” He said cautiously. 

“Yeah, so? I’m just going to take a peak. I’ll be back in a second.” You told him, turning away to the woods. 

“(Y/n), no. Don’t be stupid.” He stopped you, making you even more frustrated. 

“Why do you even care? It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or anything.” You regretted those words as soon as they slipped from your mouth. You fucked up, and the hurt expression on Quentin’s face showed it all. 

“Shit, Quentin I’m sorry.” You tried, but he already turned his back to you, fuming. 

He shook his head, dark locks bouncing in his face. “Whatever. I shouldn’t have to be responsible for you. Have fun doing whatever stupid shit you’re planning.” 

You wanted to follow him, and almost did, but you stopped yourself. If you followed him right now, all you would do is make it worse. So, turning away, you set out for what you were here to do in the first place.

Pushing past some thickets and trees, you entered the woods. It was dark inside but just seemed like a normal forest. But there was something in the energy, something that seemed off about it. 

Continuing to explore and drink away your frustration from your fight with Quentin, you began to sing to yourself. Back in the normal world, music was one of the few things you could have. Your mother gave you a phone just in case of emergencies, and you found a way to download your favorite songs. 

God you missed music, you missed food, you even missed people. Which you never thought was possible. Softly, you began to sing to yourself. 

“Love me love me, say that you love me,”

“Fool me, fool me, go on and fool me,”

“Leave me, leave me, just say that you need me”

You repeated the lyrics, the song engraved into your mind. As you continued walking, you felt yourself begin to grow tired, your eyes growing heavy and the next thing you knew, your legs lost all weight, and everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this update is a bit quick, but some are probably going to be more spaced out cause of the other fics I’m writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I kept on rewriting this until I came up with a concept I actually liked. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
